Interruptions
by artemisfang
Summary: Lolu (LokexLucy) drabble! Lots of Lolu fluff, that is, assuming they can ever get a quiet moment given how much Lucy's guildmates love breaking into her apartment. Featuring antics from Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Juvia. But seriously, lots of fluff.


_A/N: _Hi! Honestly, most of my oneshots/drabbles come to be simply because ideas rattle around in my brain, and don't go away until I finally put them to paper. Fairy Tail antics are awesome and hilarious, and Lolu is one of my OTPs. Put them together, and, well…you get this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, as much as I wish I did sometimes.

"There we go!" Lucy smiled at herself in the mirror. She had just taken a nice long, hot bath, and now she was in the midst of her nightly routine.

"Mm. You smell so good." Lucy felt cool hands on her hips. Since all she was wearing was a thin, oversized t-shirt, she could feel every point of contact.

"Loke! What did I tell you about coming in when I'm in the bathroom, hm?" Lucy admonished. Of course, when your boyfriend could appear and disappear at will anywhere, this was the kind of price you paid.

She could see in the mirror that he was smiling as he spoke. "You were taking a long time. I thought I might have to save you from drowning or something."

Lucy waved the hairbrush she had just been using at him. "Sure, I totally believe that. Anyway, I'm almost done here, and then I'll come to bed."

"You don't have any plans tomorrow, do you?" He was still standing behind her. If anything, he had moved closer.

Lucy leaned forward against the counter. "I don't think so, no. Why?"

"Because that means I can keep you up as late as I want." Loke winked.

Lucy smiled and shook her head. She had spent so much time around him and his so-called suave lines, but they still gave her butterflies, as silly as that sounded. "Alright. I'll be out in just a moment if you'll just let me—"

"What if I'm lonely out there?" He brushed his lips lightly across an exposed spot on her neck.

Lucy felt a shiver run all the way down to her toes. She never got tired of the effect he had on her. Deciding that she'd finished the most important part of routine, anyway, the rest of Lucy's resolve vanished. She turned around and pressed her lips to his. Without breaking contact with her lips, Loke swept her up into his arms, bridal style. A sudden crash ringing out from Lucy's living room startled both of them. Loke kept her in his arms as he pushed open the bathroom door, revealing the scene playing out in Lucy's main living space.

"I told you not to use the chimney, Ice Minty Fresh!"

"Aye, sir!"

"If you hadn't come flying through the window, I would've been fine, Charcoal Skin!"

Loke and Lucy sighed in sync, then Lucy cleared her throat and coughed. She ignored the fact that Loke was still holding her tightly to him. "Breaking into my house _again_?" Lucy asked.

"Oh hey, Lucy, Loke!" Natsu grinned and waved, completely ignoring Lucy's tone. "How's it going?"

"We thought we'd just drop by and check on you," Gray said.

"Without your clothes?" Lucy rolled her eyes. "Well, I appreciate the gesture, but as you can see, I'm very much fine."

"Ah. Right." Gray, at least, seemed to have picked up on what he was interrupting. Natsu, on the other hand…

"So, Luce, do ya have any food?" Natsu slumped across her bed.

Since Loke was holding her, Lucy could feel that he was shaking. She knew that he loved Fairy Tail, and still considered everyone there his nakama. She also knew that, as a sentimental and romantic man, he really hated having moments ruined. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, love," he whispered in her ear, setting her gently down on her feet, "there's some business I need to attend to."

Loke strode over to the bed and Natsu received a light-filled punch to the face.

"Ouch!" He rubbed the sore spot. "What was that for, ya jerk?"

Loke gave him a significant look. "That was for breaking into my girlfriend's apartment, and then taking up space on a very important piece of furniture."

"Huh?" Natsu tilted his head, looking perplexed. "But I always break in. That's just how our relationship works."

Lucy burst out laughing then, knowing that Natsu was truly and honestly perplexed. Walking forward with one hand on her hip, she said, "I'll see you at the guild tomorrow, okay, Natsu?"

Natsu frowned. "Does that mean you don't have any food?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Not tonight. Now. Go out using the door, okay?" Somewhere during this commotion, Gray had made his escape.

Natsu rolled off her bed. "Fiiine." His mood cheered up as he hopped out the window. "See ya tomorrow, Lucy!"

Happy, apparently, had hung back. "You two liiiiiiike each other," he said, rolling his tongue.

"That's how it is," Loke agreed.

"How have you not gotten tired of saying that by now?" Lucy asked. "Out with you too, cat!"

"Lucy, you're so mean!" Happy cried as he fled out the window before Lucy could think to toss him. Lucy shut and locked the window after him.

"Well," Lucy surveyed the apartment, "I _think _we're alone again. Of course, I thought that before…"

The look Loke gave her then reminded her why he was the lion spirit. "Well, if they're here, they'll know very soon not to try to take my woman." In a flash, he had her pinned down on the bed. He was careful not to completely crush her, somehow balancing passion and roughness with sensitivity. Lucy hadn't even noticed until now that Loke had turned out the lights, because moon and starlight was illuminating both of them.

"Mm," she said as said as he sucked on her lower lip. She ran her hands over his chest. There was a time when she felt shy and awkward to be like this—so close, so personal, so intimate—but those feels had long since faded after being with Loke for nearly two years.

He had a sweet and romantic side—sometimes one that was a bit over-the-top—but he also had this side. The untamed one. And Lucy would be lying if she said she didn't love this one just as much. One of his hands was behind her head now, his kisses more insistent. As her hands explored his back, she could feel the ripples of muscles, and—

"Love rival!" rang through Lucy's apartment. The lights snapped on.

"W-what?" Lucy blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the light. Loke pulled her up while simultaneously guarding her. They looked towards the intruder, who took no time in identifying herself.

"Juvia saw Gray-sama enter, but Juvia _never saw him leave_." Her tone could not have been more accusing.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "He definitely left."

Juvia was still glaring. She seemed to be ignoring Loke's lack of a shirt or Lucy's ruffled hair. "Is Lucy-san sure of this?"

"Juvia," Loke said, "Worry not. I'm very certain that Gray did not want to be privy to Lucy and my make out session."

"A-ah." Juvia finally returned to reality, blushing slightly. "Juvia apologizes for interrupting. Juvia will go look for Gray-sama somewhere else."

"Thank you," Loke said. At least Juvia used the door to leave. When Loke turned to Lucy, he found her nearly doubled over laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked, looking perplexed.

Lucy shook her head. "Sometimes I just realize that this is my life. My crazy friends—loveable, but honestly crazy—break into my apartment whenever they want. My boyfriend is a Celestial Spirit. It's all so insane. But I love it. I love Fairy Tail, I love the life it's given me. I love you," at this Lucy looked up at Loke and smiled, "and I wouldn't trade any of this for the world."

Loke smiled back, pulling her in close to him. "I love you, too. Nothing makes me happier than seeing you happy. Even if some people can't stop themselves from interrupting very important things."

Lucy giggled. "I wouldn't mind picking back up where we left off…"

Loke grinned. "I do believe I have a promise to be kept, interruptions be damned, don't I?"


End file.
